Folie
by Yami Flo
Summary: Rekka est fou. Fou, ou incroyablement déterminé. Après tout, il a essayé de le tuer en se jetant avec lui dans un volcan. Avec lui, bon sang ! Et Shuten brûle d'envie de se venger en l'affrontant à nouveau et de laver son honneur… Ou ce qui se passe dans la tête de Shuten entre l'épisode 3 et l'épisode 8.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General. Spoilers des épisodes 3 et 5.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Rekka est fou. Fou, ou incroyablement déterminé. Et Shuten brûle d'envie de se venger en l'affrontant à nouveau et de laver son honneur… Ou ce qui se passe dans la tête de Shuten entre l'épisode 3 et l'épisode 8.

**Folie**

Il était fou ! Complètement fou ! Pour quelle raison, autrement, Rekka aurait-il tenté de les projeter tous les deux dans la lave ?

Shuten regarda en grimaçant son bras toujours bandé.

Quelle fière allure il avait eu en rentrant au palais ! Son armure et sa sous-armure étaient toutes deux couvertes de suie, et sous le métal, il avait senti sa peau le cuir, masquant des brûlures douloureuses. Sa kusari-gama était en miettes et devait être reforgée par des experts à partir des débris qu'il avait pu récupérer. La chaîne se régénérait d'elle-même, mais lentement, si lentement…

Il était convalescent, humilié, et pendant que son corps devait récupérer de l'intensité du combat sur le volcan, c'était ses rivaux qui s'attiraient les faveurs de leur maître !

Quelle déveine !

Et tout ça à cause d'un gamin à moitié fou, si pas totalement !

Certes, une grosse part de la faute incombait à Shuten lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer aussi sûr de lui. Mais, qui pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer ? Sans l'armure complète, qu'il avait réussi à lui faire quitter par ruse, Rekka no Ryo ne représentait plus une menace sérieuse. Ou du moins l'avait-il crû.

Il l'avait humilié, traîné sur le sol, fait voler dans les airs, prisonnier et livré à son bon plaisir. Le jeune samouraï, ce nouveau jouet dont il se gaussait, avait paru inconscient, inoffensif.

Et au dernier moment, le jouet qui pendait dans ses chaînes l'avait pris par surprise et s'était attaché à lui avant de sauter en arrière et tête la première dans le cratère rempli de magma !

Fou !... Ou incroyablement déterminé.

Jamais encore un ennemi n'avait donné à Shuten tant de fil à retordre. Jamais personne, dans ceux qui s'étaient opposés à lui, n'avait tenté de l'éliminer dans une manœuvre somme toute suicidaire. Oui, Shuten avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, et il le savait.

C'était bien ce qui le rendait furieux contre Rekka no Ryo.

Furieux, oui. Mais, en même temps, il ressentait autre chose. Une intense excitation. L'envie furieuse de se mesurer à nouveau au porteur de l'armure rouge. Car oui, son mouvement imprévu avait été fou et inattendu. Oui, il avait bénéficié lors de leur combat d'un sursaut de puissance généreusement donné par la lave, un des éléments régénérateur de son armure (et un détail que Shuten n'oublierait pas de si tôt). Oui, Shuten s'était montré trop arrogant. Oui, Rekka était jeune et encore inexpérimenté dans l'art rigoureux du combat.

Mais il l'avait tenu en échec. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout et manquait de tuer un des généraux du tout puissant Arago. Il avait fait preuve d'un grand courage, d'une chance insolente et de talent pour manier les armes. Sans compter une obstination sans bornes qui ne l'avait pas desservi.

Mieux encore, son courage ne faiblissait pas, sa chance ne semblait pas tourner, son obstination à s'opposer à Arago et son empire ne faiblissait pas et le talent que Shuten avait décelé se renforçait avec chaque combat. Du moins, si les défaites successives de Naaza devaient être prises en compte.

Un adversaire valable, à ne pas sous-estimer, voilà ce qu'était Rekka no Ryo. Voyons, ce garçon impudent n'avait pas hésité à s'opposer à l'un des généraux du puissant Arago sans rien y voir ! Certes, Naaza n'avait pas présenté les choses sous cet angle, mais Shuten retenait néanmoins le courage qu'il avait fallu pour se battre en étant aveugle. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Rekka ait pu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, retrouver la vue. Un futur affrontement n'aurait pas été aussi intéressant avec un tel handicap.

Rekka… Courageux, obstiné,… et puissant ! Enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant à combattre, après toutes ces années !

Shuten voulait sa revanche. Une revanche dans un combat d'homme à homme, sans interférence de la part de quiconque. Il regarda à nouveau ses bras bandés, et serra les dents, en songeant à Naaza qui léchait ses propres blessures, à Anubis toujours absent, et à Rajura qui déjà complotait quelque chose.

Si la défaite de Naaza le laissait de marbre et même le satisfaisait, il s'inquiétait vaguement qu'un succès de la part d'Anubis lui donne droit à poursuivre le reste des Troopers, ou que Rajura ne trouve un moyen d'évincer encore le Oni Masho.

Il voulait à nouveau affronter Rekka, et les autres Troopers. Montrer à tous qu'il était le meilleur, même si, il devait l'admettre, les cinq Troopers avaient du potentiel.

Il espérait juste qu'on lui laisserait le temps de la prendre.


End file.
